


Trying out something new

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, I don't know what most of those things are called, I don't know what to add more, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, Wet patchs, as good as I write a blowjob, blowjob, correct me where you see fit, first time trying out lingerie, little boy Steve, sexual age play, shitty writting but I stand by it, the boy didn't like it at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a fic that has Tony making Steve try out lingeire for the first time. I really don't know what else to say. This fic has been Beta ed to death by the wonderful and talented  Tigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying out something new

Since finding out about Steve’s daddy kink and all the misunderstandings it had initially caused, things fell into a pretty standard routine. Tony had never been a prude, after all, and even had a few kinks of his own that he had shared with Steve.

 

Steve always woke up first. It was a habit of his, a remnant of his army days that he’d never been quite able to shake. He usually went for a run, back in time to wake Tony with breakfast in bed, but today he decided he’d wake his boyfriend in a much more fun way. He got up quietly and, grabbing a length of their softest rope, moved to the end of the bed and began gently tying Tony’s legs to the bedposts. That done, he slid under the covers and up Tony’s body, settling between his legs and in perfect position to take his boyfriend’s flaccid cock into his mouth. He sucked the flesh repeatedly, taking great pride as he felt it begin to harden against his tongue. Tony shifted, moaned, and Steve heard a little intake of breath as he woke up.

 

Tony lifted the covers and rubbed a soothing hand through Steve's hair. "You're fucking great at sucking cocks, you know that? Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

Steve frowned and, dropping Tony’s cock from his mouth, looked up at his boyfriend with a pout. "Who would say otherwise? Why would they? Tony, you know I’m not comfortable with bringing other people into our bed; I’m Captain America – I have a reputation to maintain.”

 

Tony's brain wasn't quite functioning at one hundred percent, but Steve was an open book to him by this point in their relationship. He grinned, catching the whimsical note to his boyfriend’s voice, and countered, "And I'm Tony Stark. My name is attached to one of the biggest fortune five hundred companies in the world. If someone was to find out what I do in my bedroom, the company's name would be shaken, the stock would drop and people might actually lose their jobs. But we're not talking about reputations, are we, Stevie?"

 

Steve didn't like that Tony could see right through him, so he went back to sucking on Tony's cock. He altered his technique, tried to do that tongue trick Tony liked so he might drop the subject. Instead, Tony causally extended his hand as if to stroke Steve's cheek but instead grabbed his nose and held on. Steve, surprised, pulled away with a squeal.

 

“What the hell, Tony?”

 

Tony shifted his hand and stroked Steve’s cheek. "First, it's Daddy to you. Second, you're trying to start trouble so I won't make you do what I said I would do.”

 

Steve rubbed his nose and pouted like a petulant child. “But why do I have to wear it? If you like it so much you should wear it.”

 

Tony grinned, relishing his role. “Because Daddy says so. Plus, you promised you would. Now, go get the box and let’s see what’s inside, huh?”

 

Steve didn’t move and stuck out his lower lip to make his pout even more pathetic. Tony put on his serious face and put on his best Daddy voice. "Steven Rogers, you either put your panties on willingly or you will put them on after I tan that behind with my paddle. The choice is yours.”

 

Steve couldn't control his smile; he was such a lousy actor, but he knew that Tony loved him for it.

"You have exactly 10 minutes to get up and put on what's in the box or it will be the cane and paddle,” Tony continued, still completely in character. “I'll even have Jarvis put up a countdown clock, to help you. J, Start the clock!”

 

Steve shot up from the bed and grabbed the box that Tony – Daddy, he corrected himself – had left him on the night stand. He opened the box as he sprinted for the bathroom, and looked down only after he’d closed the door behind him. The lingerie was absolutely beautiful. It was a one piece, the specific name of which he couldn’t remember, but the lilac bra and panties were the softest material he had ever felt, held together by a silk mid-piece. He had to remember to breathe as he picked it up and ran it through his fingers. He realised, with slight embarrassment, that he was starting to drool a little.

 

Steve had a rough idea of what women's lingerie looked like. He’d done a little research that lead to very a painful spanking, but this? This was something else. Everything about it looked fancy. He slowly tried it on, adjusting and gently shifting it to fit better on his body, taking in the sensation.

 

"Time’s up, little boy. Open up or Daddy's coming in,” came Tony’s voice, accompanied with a sharp knocking on the door.

 

Steve, in his daze, had forgotten that Tony was waiting for him on the other side of the door. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before trotting to the door and pulling it open. Tony gave him a predatory smile and made Steve twirl for him, watching hungrily at how the lingerie clung to his body and fitted around his cock and ass.

 

“You're wet and blushing. Have you been touching yourself, baby boy?"

 

"I'm wha -?”

 

Tony started laughing. "You kinky little bastard; who knew you actually had it in you, huh? You're wet, Stevie, look."

 

Tony guided Steve's hand to his silk-covered cock, and he realised with an embarrassed pang that he was leaking precome all over the material. He had been so caught up in how good everything felt against his skin that he hadn’t even realised just how hard he was. He felt sexy, beautiful, and it had become quite obvious for Tony to see.

 

Tony grinned, almost as though he was reading Steve’s mind. "I told you that you’d like it. Now, how do we say thank you to Daddy?”

 

Steve dropped to his knees without question, opening his mouth wide to take Tony’s leaking cock into his mouth. He moaned and mumbled thank yous as he worked Tony's cock, alternating between suckling the head and ducking lower to suck at his balls. All the while, Tony was saying something to him, but he wasn't sure what. He doubled down, taking as much of Tony’s length as he possibly could, sucking hard as he pulled upwards, and it didn’t take long for Tony to make a wounded noise and bust his load down Steve’s throat.

 

Steve licked Tony clean and moved him from his spot in the middle of the room back to the bed. He shifted the ropes that Tony had clearly untied himself from and kissed every inch of golden, sweaty skin he could find.

 

"Was I a good boy, Daddy?" he asked, and dropped a gentle kiss onto Tony’s pec.

 

"The best, Stevie, my good boy. But you did get your nice outfit all dirty, baby," Tony hummed, eyes still a little foggy with his orgasm.

 

Steve whined and kissed Tony’s chest again. "I couldn't help it, Daddy. I didn't even realise I was wet.”

 

Tony, clearly a little more coherent as he sat up against the pillows, continued, "Is this how you treat every gift I give you? That piece was from the special Parisian collection; it didn't come cheap."

 

Steve dropped a line of kisses from Tony’s chest to his shoulder, where he bit down playfully and lathed the area with his tongue. “No, Daddy, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 

Tony hummed, clearly not impressed. “And how can I guarantee that, baby, huh? I don’t know that I can trust you.”

 

He reached down and palmed Steve roughly through the material of the lingerie. Steve groaned, his own need suddenly jumping right to the forefront of his mind.

 

"I .. I ... you have my word. Scout's honour. Please, Daddy, I'll be good." Steve was struggling to actually form words, and was proud he managed as much as he did.

 

Tony’s hand sped up, cupping Steve’s cock and balls in his large, rough hand and pressing down with his palm. Steve panted, trying desperately to hold back his impulses until he had express permission, but Tony doubled down, salacious smile on his face, and Steve found he was quickly losing control. Tony knew just how to work him, just what he needed, and Steve found himself coming in his panties entirely, embarrassingly quickly.

 

"Scout’s honour, huh? Sure I trust you, Stevie; you know the drill," Tony purred with a triumphant grin.

 

He patted Steve’s ass, and Steve got up with a groan and bigger wet patch between his legs. He went to their toys cabinet and took out the ping pong paddle to show Tony. Tony just shook his head. Steve scoffed and picked up the leather paddle to present instead. Tony's smile widened, and Steve whined at the thought of what was to come as he padded back over to the bed.

 

"How do you want me?" he pouted as he handed the paddle to Tony.

 

Tony took the paddle. "How do you want me, Daddy," he corrected, swinging the paddle down hard against the meat of Steve’s ass.

 

Steve jumped and yelped out a startled whine. "That hurts,” he grumbled unnecessarily, rubbing at his raw behind.

 

"That was barely a tap, baby boy, stop your whining. Over my knee, please.”

 

Tony moved to the side of the bed so that the majority of Steve's weight would be taken by the bed but leaving enough room for Tony's more "positive" feed back. Tony fixed Steve over his lap and moved his hand between Steve's legs.

"Why are you getting this spanking Steve?"

 

"God only knows,” Steve replied before really thinking about it. He winced, knowing what was coming.

 

"Good come back, yet not quite the answer I was looking for," Tony hummed, and aimed ten truly stinging swats with the paddle across Steve’s ass.

 

Steve wiggled around and groaned, but took the punishment his Daddy was giving him. "Because I ruined Daddy's expensive gift?"

 

"Right answer, wrong tone."

 

Another ten swift swats landed on Steve's behind, leaving him a shaking, groaning mess.

 

"Cause I did! I did ruin them! I leaked in them and got a wet patch all over them and now they're ruined," Steve's gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath.

 

"Good boy, now we move on to the real spanking," Tony's hands moved to fondle Steve from behind the lace and Steve started squirming around.

 

"Where do you want me now, daddy?" Steve asked, moaning half the question.

 

"On your feet my boy," Tony answered.

 

Steve got up and waited for Tony to position him. Bending him over was an art form that Tony had mastered well. He always knew how to put Steve on display and make sure each blow had as much sting to it as it could. He ended up being over the side of the bed, his hands flat on the comforter and his legs spread open. He wasn't allowed to move from his spot, he wasn't allowed to close the gap between his legs, and he was definitely not allowed to remove his hands from their position

 

Tony finished positioning Steve and took a deep breath at the sight he made. "Today I want you to count before I swat you, so you will control when the swats will land. You're getting 20 swats from the paddle, so count wisely.”

 

Now Steve didn't think this was going to hurt as much. He actually thought that deciding when the paddle would fall was actually a good thing for controlling the situation.

 

He thought wrong.

 

“One.”

 

Thwap.

 

Not knowing when the hit was coming was much better. God, Steve didn’t want to know. His ass stung terribly already, and a fine tremor wracked his frame.

 

"Two, three, four!" Steve winced, and Tony sent the swats flying one after another.

 

Steve gathered his thoughts as the pain shot through his ass and up his spine. Ok, ok, ok, he could do this. He just needed to focus.

“Five!”

 

Thwap.

 

"Six!”

 

Another swat with an even harder sting.

 

Steve was panting, he realised, and so he tried to control his breathing. Tony took pity on him and started to gently rub his bottom, leaning forwards to whisper, "You ok? What colour are we at?”

 

Steve took in a deep breath and moved to kiss Tony and then wink at him. "We're still green, Daddy; you kinda swing like an old lady, no offence.”

 

Tony kissed his cheek and went back to his spot behind him.

 

"Your funeral, Stevie. Now I'm really going to spank you, and if you take too long to give me a number I will spank you anyway, and it won't count as part of your 20.” To really hammer his message home, he gave Steve another swat without a number count.

 

Steve, taking a deep breath to steel himself, shouted out the numbers one by one, each accompanying blow from Tony more painful than the last. Thankfully, he only moved from his spot twice, which landed him a couple swats on the back of his thighs, but all and all he was done pretty quickly.

 

Bent over, sobbing quietly, Steve did not dare to move out of his place. Tony moved so that he was in front of Steve and pulled him into a hug. Steve hid his face in Tony's neck and kept on sobbing, shaking with the tingling pain. Tony shushed him gently, rocking him in his strong arms to calm him. He managed to move Steve back under the covers and Tony slid in behind him, letting Steve rest against his chest. He was gently whispering how good of a boy Steve was and how well he took his punishment, kissing Steve's forehead and wet cheeks while gently rubbing his back.

 

"Let Daddy make it all better, huh?"

 

Steve nodded eagerly, sniffling. He liked this part more than anything.

 

Tony laid Steve on his tummy, lowered his panties and began to rub lotion on his raw bottom, occasionally leaning down to press tender kisses at the base of Steve’s spine.

 

"Who gave you this red behind, Stevie?"

 

"My daddy did," Steve replied quietly.

 

"What did you do to deserve this? You must have been really naughty boy.”

 

"I was, but I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t do it again.”

 

"I love you, Steve.”

 

"I love you, too, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle


End file.
